Once Upon A Midnight
by Lady Potter
Summary: Mary-sue-ish...so if you don't like it go away....I don't want to see any flames because I warned you ahead of time...anyway.....A girl's father is tied up in the ministry and something bad is going down...the family moves to Europe where the young girl i
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or anything that has to do with it. Or Charmed for that matter because I may have direct or underlying charmed themes. Don't sue me ok?  
  
(A/N) In the girl's name the "s" is pronounced like a "c" so it would sound like Isa (Ice-a)  
  
Once upon a Midnight  
  
A long November day sat ahead of little Isa Windor. That come to think of it, wasn't quite so little anymore. She sat at her open window letting the gentle breeze caress her peachy skin. Long dark hair fanned out and away from her deep sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that could seemed to have such a power, that they could tame the wildest storm.  
  
Two days, two days left until her fourteenth birthday and she could hardly wait. She would be attending the American Academy, with every other American in the magical society. She was so excited. Her brother Wyatt was already there and getting ready to complete his second year there. The door creaked open and Isa's mother Brigette stepped in. Her mother was not at all in looks to Isa. Her mother was fair skinned, with very like hair, like her brother. Her eyes were electric green with blue rims. Isa was like her father. The father that she never ever got to see. He was always away on some type of mission. Whether he was still in the states or he was in North Africa, she never knew. He was one of the workers at the American Ministry that couldn't speak of anything they did.  
  
"Isa, you've been in your room all day long. Don't you want to come out and wait for your father? He's coming home today."  
  
"Yes, but for how long is going to be home this time," said Isa glancing at her mother.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, you know that. I can't ever tell you how long he's going to be home."  
  
Isa turned her head and looked back out of the window. Her mother turned and left the room, her beautiful robes swishing lightly on the stone floor. Her father was coming home. The last time that her mother said that he wound up only being home for about a day or two. She stood from the window and left her room shortly after her mother.  
  
"I am really glad to see you come out of that room. You have to be excited, you've been accepted to the Academy. After the Academy then maybe you can go to the Salem Institute."  
  
"Mom, it's a little early to be thinking about after the Academy isn't it?"  
  
"Certainly not, we have to start saving up now. And you need to start studying now if you want to be good."  
  
Isa shook her head and left for the study. Her favorite room in the whole house, and their house was huge. The biggest that her father and mother could afford. The study was almost like a solarium. Tall windows that stretched almost to the ceiling, Isa pulled a satin cord and heavy velvet drapes blocked the sun and she sat in an easy chair and clicked on the light. She pulled a large leather book off of the shelf close to the chair and opened it in her lap. It was a photo album of her family. Pictures from when her and Wyatt were little, a picture of them now, pictures of the father that would be coming home today.  
  
A few hours later, Isa heard the distinct sound of an apperation. She stood from her chair and walked into the kitchen to find Lawrence, her father. He was standing in his work robes, plain black with the American Ministry Crest on the front of his cloak. The crest was of two unicorns, horn to horn, with stars appearing around it and the American colors surrounding it. He looked kind of worried. Isa knew that look well, because her face looked exactly the same when she was worried about something.  
  
"Is there something wrong daddy?" asked Isa as she stepped to hug him.  
  
"No darling, what would make you think there was something wrong?"  
  
"You have the worried look," said Isa stepping back and looking at him.  
  
"When does Wyatt come home for break Brigette?" asked Lawrence.  
  
"Wyatt comes home in about two weeks Lawry, why?"  
  
Isa's father steered her mother out of the room and into another and closed the door. Isa walked to the fridge and got herself a soda and sat down on the patio.  
  
About an hour later Isa found her mother bustling about packing things magically. At the moment, she was putting all of their dishes in large trunks.  
  
"Mommy, what are you doing?" asked Isa putting her can in recyclable bin.  
  
"Isa, honey, there is no easy way to tell you this. We need to move honey; it has to do with daddy job. It always has to do with daddy's job."  
  
It felt as though someone had just dumped a bucket of ice straight down her throat and she looked at her mother in shock.  
  
"Don't ask why, because you know that we aren't allowed to know. It's always that way."  
  
So she turned from her mother and went into the foyer and turned up the grand staircase to fourth floor that her room was on. She flung open the door and found that her mother had already packed up her things. Everything was put away except for a black pair of robes. This meant that they were bringing Wyatt home a two weeks early. That he would be home tomorrow.  
  
At dinner, it was for the most part silent. Isa decided to break the silence.  
  
"Daddy, where are we moving to?"  
  
He seemed to think for a while before answering her.  
  
"We're moving to Europe. England to be exact, I need to transfer to their ministry. I can't explain it to you my dear, you just have to happy with that answer."  
  
Isa nodded, that was enough for her. She was about to move to a strange place, with strange people, and she wasn't going to get to go to the American Academy. Isa frowned, and went to bed right after dinner.  
  
*** When Isa woke the next morning, her brother was already home. Wyatt was 16 years old and tall, to her. He had all of the looks of his mother. He had the light hair, the electric green eyes, and all of the sweetness too. Her house didn't even look like her house when she stepped downstairs. Everything was gone. It had already been sent away. She sat down and had a cheery breakfast with her brother and mother and father. Once breakfast was over they Winsdors prepared themselves for travel, by floo.  
  
Isa rolled out of a fireplace and stared into a moderate sized room. It must have been the living room. It was cheerful and cozy; their furniture was all set up already. Only, it wasn't black anymore, it was cream colored, to match the walls. She moved out of the way as her brother rolled in and looked around with her.  
  
"Well little sister, it looks like we're going to be staying in a home that looks like something straight out of a fifties movie."  
  
"I second that," said Isa with a smile.  
  
She walked and took a look at the front door. It was a double front door with stained glass around the edges. There was a table in the hallway with a vase of flowers in them. Off to the left was the fireplace that she'd rolled out of, the living room. Straight ahead, as she wandered about, was the dining room and an immediate left through another door was the kitchen. To the right of the dining room was the sunroom.  
  
"Let's check out the upstairs shall we?" asked Wyatt coming into the sunroom behind her.  
  
Isa nodded and followed him back out into the hallway and then turned left and went up a flight of steps. There were three bedroom and three bathrooms. Each was large, but the master was the largest.  
  
"It's really nice that we have three bathrooms now instead of just one," said Isa.  
  
"Yeah, now I will actually be able to get a shower without having to wait for you to get out of our bathroom."  
  
They ventured back downstairs and found that they had guests already.  
  
"Howdy-do," said Isa walking over to the man in official looking robes and went to shake he hand.  
  
She smiled as he shook her hand and in turn shook Wyatt's.  
  
"You must be Isa and Wyatt Windor, am I correct in saying so?" asked the man in a thick English accent.  
  
"That be us," said Isa smiling. "What can we do ya for?"  
  
The man raised his eyebrows, then went on.  
  
"I am going to be a colleague of your father's and I came to welcome you. It seems that you have settled in nicely. Your letters should be arriving any moment now, but I must be going."  
  
He disapperated with a "pop" and Isa looked at Wyatt and the mouthed at each other. "Letters?"  
  
  
  
*~ So what do ya think? It's my new one. No flames please, just really constructive criticism R&R pwease! Thankies!!!  
  
*~ Lady Potter 


	2. Moved

Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing. I don't own Hp, I don't own Charmed, I don't own the computer that I am working at.so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Mum. I have come to a very important discovery," said Isa.  
  
"What's that sweetheart?"  
  
"That, that man is very, very strange."  
  
Brigette looked at her daughter over a box and shook her head.  
  
"Take you boxes upstairs to your room and unpack them. I need to help your father get ready to leave this morning. You'll be here by yourselves for a while because we're going to go and find where the ministry is here. You may answer the door, but don't let anybody in."  
  
Isa and Wyatt each took their boxes and headed upstairs.  
  
"So what do you think that guy meant by saying that letters would be arriving for us?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I wonder if they have an Academy here."  
  
"Dunno," said Wyatt bringing in another box.  
  
The furniture had already been placed in the room, so Isa opened a box on her bed. She pulled out her heavy green velvet curtains and placed them over the window. The room immediately was dimmed. She removed the matching tasseled cords from the box and pulled the curtains back. She unpacked her clothes, robes, bedding, and personal belongings. After about two hours of work the doorbell rang. Both her and Wyatt ran out of their rooms to answer the door.  
  
"I GOT IT!" yelled Isa with a smile as she barreled down the steps.  
  
She got to the door and looked through the window before opening it. She saw a tall and skinny woman, and a very large man. She turned and looked at her brother before opening the door.  
  
"G'mornin'," said Isa cheerily.  
  
She loved to watch these British people wince at her accent. The strange man had winced this morning when she'd spoken.  
  
"Good morning young lady," said the lady. "We thought we would come and say hullo and welcome. We live a couple of streets down and love to be aquatinted with all of the neighbors."  
  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you. My name's Isa, Isa Winsdor. This is my brother Wyatt Winsdor. My mother is Brigette and my father is Lawrence, but everybody calls him Lawry. Who are you?"  
  
"Vernon and Petunia Dursley," said the man, finally speaking.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I look forward to meeting you again sometime," said Isa smiling.  
  
"How old are you and your brother?" asked Petunia.  
  
"I'm fourteen years old, and my brother here is sixteen."  
  
"That's wonderful, our son is also sixteen years old. I suppose you'll be driving soon then?"  
  
"I already do, but you Brits drive on the wrong side of the road, it's hard," said Wyatt shaking his head.  
  
"We've really got a lot of work to do, I hate to cut short. So, we'll see ya around sometime kay?"  
  
Isa said good-bye to their visitors and closed the door.  
  
"Ok, that man was very fat and scary and the lady was so nosy. British people, are scary."  
  
"Isa, how many times are you going to say that they're scary people?"  
  
"Until they are no longer scary people."  
  
At that moment a bird flew in through one of the open windows and dropped two letters on the side table in the hallway and left through the exact same window.  
  
"Ok, Wy, did a bird just fly in this house, then fly back out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Isa walked over and looked at the two letters. There was one addressed to her, and one addressed to him.  
  
Ms. Isa Fiona Winsdor  
157 Mulberry Court  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
Mr. Wyatt Jones Winsdor  
157 Mulberry Court  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
"There's no return address," said Wyatt taking the one addressed to him.  
  
Isa turned it over and broke the wax seal on the back.  
  
"Honestly, is this still the sixteenth century that we're still sealing stuff with wax?"  
  
She unfolded the letter and gapped at it.  
  
"What the heck is this?"  
  
"Mine says the same thing. We leave tomorrow for this school that we didn't even know existed. Do you have mom's updated cell phone number?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Isa pulled out her flip phone and punched up her mom's number.  
  
"Mom, hey. Yeah, we just got these strange letters about a school we're supposed to be leaving for. Yeah that's the one. Ok, you want us to go where? Ok, we're is this key? Ok, and only buy things that are on the list, yeah, yeah it's just like grocery shopping. Ok, I'll have my cell, text me if you need me. Love you, bye."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said that we need to go to a place called Diagon Alley. Mom says we need to go by floo. But I need to get the key to the vault first."  
  
With in the hour Wyatt and Isa were walked down the street with parcels in hand.  
  
"Ok, these people keep getting weirder. Short people work at the bank, hags run the drug store. I'm getting scared. WHERE'S INDIANA JONES WHEN YOU NEED HIM!"  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes at his sister's infatuation with Indiana Jones and continued on. Once they had their belongings they returned home. Their parents were back home and the house was completely unpacked.  
  
"Dinner is in a couple of hours."  
  
Isa nodded then went upstairs to watch her limited edition of Indiana Jones. She had an entire wardrobe of Indiana Jones attire.  
  
"Isa, you're just madness, did you know that? All you do is watch those movies and wear the hat, you're not going to wear the hat tomorrow are you?"  
  
"Well I wasn't going to until you'd said something. So yeah I am."  
  
Wyatt left the room grumbling about opening his big mouth.  
  
**  
  
The next morning the children left the house with their trunks and owls in tow. They arrived at the station early and found a ministry official waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning Benson," said Lawrence as they approached.  
  
"Good Morning Lawry, good to see you. I take it then that these are your children?"  
  
"Yep, both of them, my pride and joy."  
  
"Good Morning then," said Benson to Isa and Wyatt. "The school governors thought that is would be a little over the top if we sent you on a very empty train, so we're going to send you to Hogsmeade. And it is I who is taking you and escorting you to the school this morning. My name is James Benson."  
  
"Hiya Mr. Benson, I'm Isa."  
  
"Always running forward to introduce yourself I see," said Wyatt rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come now, lets go. I expect that the headmaster is going to want a word before he sends you off to be sorted at dinner tonight."  
  
"Good bye children, I'll see you at Christmas. Have fun and be good! I don't want any nasty reports is that perfectly clear?"  
  
"Yes mother," they said in unison.  
  
"Alright then, are we ready? Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yeppers!" exclaimed Isa.  
  
With that Benson pulled out his wand and appearated them to Hogsmeade. Isa stood in shock as the little village. Then the dark and ominous castle caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Mr. Benson.what is that building smack in the middle of nowhere doing there? Is it like a tourist attraction or.something like that?"  
  
"No Ms. Winsdor, that is the school."  
  
"Dude.we're going to school in a big friggin' castle. Awesome," said Isa, the better part of her American self, coming to life.  
  
"Now follow me if you will. There is a carriage waiting to take us up to the school."  
  
The trio walked to the carriage and rode up to the huge oak doors. Benson opened the door and the shuffled inside. It was completely quiet. Classes must have been in session already. Benson led them up numerous flights of steps until they reached a stone gargoyle.  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbees," said Benson.  
  
Wyatt and Isa exchanged confused looks before following him up the stairs that have now appeared. They walked into a large office filled with many different types of gadgets and oddities. They saw a kind old man sitting behind a desk with a very long white beard, half moon glasses, and a smile.  
  
"Welcome children, my name is Professor Dumbledore, I am headmaster of this school. Please sit down, and we will begin answering questions."  
  
After a few minutes of questions, a young boy appeared at the office door. Benson had long since left. This boy was tall and lanky, and had bright red hair.  
  
"This is Ronald, he will be touring the school with you. He is one of our Prefects. I will see you again at dinner. Since is it almost that time. Enjoy yourselves, and get to know your surrounding!"  
  
Isa, Wyatt, and Ronald walked from the office and began down one of the slightly dimmed corridors.  
  
"This is the charms wing. It's where Professor Flitwick teaches. He teaches just Charms but there are the other classes that are related to Charms in this wing," said Ronald as they walked. "This is also where one of the four houses is located."  
  
Ronald showed them Astrology, Transfigurations, Potions, History of Magic, etc. By the time they finished going through the school, it was time for dinner.  
  
"Come this way, the great hall is over here," said Ronald with a smile. "And you can call me Ron, ok?"  
  
Isa smiled and nodded and walked through the open doors with Ron. The noise stopped and only the rustling of robes could be heard.  
  
"Wyatt, I think that everyone may be staring at us."  
  
"Isa, I think you may be right. Where are we supposed to be going?"  
  
"Uh, I think it might be somewhere along the lines of where the headmaster is, up there."  
  
They began walking towards the head table, and everyone turned as they walked past.  
  
"Ok, remember what I said about the creepy British people?"  
  
"Don't even say it."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good evening students, and welcome!" said Dumbledore when they had reached the front of the room.  
  
"This evening we are going to be accepting two new students. One fourth year and one sixth year, they are also brother and sister. Please accept them to your house, should they be sorted there, with warmth and love. Wyatt Winsdor, would you please step forward and have a seat on the stool."  
  
Wyatt glanced at Isa one last time before he stepped forward. He took a seat on the stool and Dumbledore placed a hat upon his head.  
  
'No entrance exams? No nothing? That's it? They put a hat on your head and POOF you're in? No sense at all. All this time that I've spent studying for those tests down the drain!' thought Isa as she watched her brother.  
  
The brim of the hat split and yelled out a name.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
A table near by cheered as Wyatt pulled the hat off his head and looked questioningly at Dumbledore who nodded and he left and took a seat at that table.  
  
"Isa Winsdor, please step forward and have a seat on the stool."  
  
Isa took a few deep breaths and stepped up the stool and sat down. It creaked as she shifted slightly. The hat was placed upon her head. It was a little big and slipped down over her ears. Then a tiny voice happened to appear inside her head.  
  
'Lots of skill I see, oh yes there is no denying that. A dark secret, what's this? One you don't even know. I see a thirst for success, to please your father. Maybe you would be good in Slytherin. But I also see courage, massive amounts of courage. Bravery, too I see in you. Mixed lineage, almost equally balanced. Curious.I will do as I see that you will thrive in.'  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
A table to the left of her erupted with cheers and clapping as she took the hat off her head. She was thoroughly confused. Mixed lineage? What does that mean?  
  
She walked and took an empty seat towards the end of the table by herself. She saw that Wyatt had already started to make friends. He was always that way, he was very much like their mother. Very open. Isa was very open too, but people didn't flock to her like they would to him.  
  
"It is done then, we may begin with dinner. Eat!"  
  
Food appeared before her and she began to eat. She kept to herself through all of dinner and followed some random people from her house to the tower. She didn't even bother looking around when she got there, she went straight to bed. Sleep welcomed her with loving arms and she embraced it fully.  
  
** The next morning Isa showered and readied herself for the long day that was ahead of her. She went down to breakfast and ate while she studied her schedule.  
  
"Good Morning Isa," said a voice behind her.  
  
She half expected it to be Wyatt, but instead she found.Ron.  
  
"Oh, hey Ron, what's shakin'?"  
  
The two people that were with him gained curious looks.  
  
"She's American," he said to them noticing their looks.  
  
They nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"This is Harry and Hermione, they're my two best friends. I thought that maybe we could eat with you this morning. You look so lonely."  
  
"Sure thing, thank a bunch! I feel so out of place here and junk."  
  
Everyone laughed, it was going to take a lot of getting used to on both Isa and Wyatt and the British people's parts.  
  
"So what do you have first thing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"History of Sorcery. What ever that is."  
  
"Oh, you'll love the teacher, she's nuts."  
  
"Is she now? Who is the teacher? Their name isn't on the schedule."  
  
"She's right there, the one with the red hair and the bright smile. Her name is Professor Wood, she's been working here since last year. She's hysterical, her and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That's the one sitting on Professor Wood's right. They're insane, they best teachers in the world. Professor Wood is directly related to the Potions Master. Snape, he's against everything and then some. But according to Professor Wood, he's merely misunderstood," said Ron.  
  
"Awesome, sounds like my Elementary Magic teacher from when I was like ten."  
  
"So where in America did you live?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I lived on the East Coast of the States. In New England. The winters there were gorgeous. Everything covered in a blanket of pure white snow. Spring with the green coming up everywhere. Summer with the blossoms, and fall with the golden leaves."  
  
"Sounds pretty," said Hermione smiling.  
  
Breakfast came to a close and Isa began walking to her History of Sorcery class. She found that she was the first one there and what she also found in the classroom was the two teachers or her dreams. 


End file.
